Les Aveux de Dumbledore
by Iz and Cuddles
Summary: OS — Dumbledore convoque Harry dans son bureau pour lui faire un aveux. Mais quel est—il ? — Humour et Parodie — RaRs
1. Chapitre unique

**Salut!**

Me revoilà donc pour un nouveau One-Shoot.

Je l'ai fait sur un coup de tête, s'il est bizarre (voir zarbi) c'est normal.

_Bonne Lecture!_

_Elsyla_

---------------------------------------

**Auteure :** Elsyla (c'est moaaaa)

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à J.K.R, l'histoire est à moi

**Rating : **G dans l'ancienne échelle, K dans la nouvelle

---------------------------------------

« Harry, je dois t'avouer quelque chose que tu aurais dû savoir depuis de nombreuses années, commença Dumbledore d'une voix qui se voulait grave et profonde. Quelque chose qui aurais changé ta vie. Mais, tu le sais bien, j'ai voulu te protéger d'une révélation qui aurait bouleversé ton existence! Car ce que je vais t'apprendre aujourd'hui, dépasse la réalité et la fiction...»

Le jeune homme, avachi dans un fauteuil en face du directeur, le regardait prendre des poses de tragédie (la main droite sur le cœur, l'autre sur le front, les yeux fermés, la bouche ouverte) avec une indifférence non-feinte. Que devait lui apprendre ce vieil homme, qui soit plus terrible que la prophétie qui le destinait à tuer ou être tué ?

Cependant, nonobstant le manque de réaction du Survivant, Dumbledore poursuivit :

« Il est des choses dont on a honte. Il en est d'autres dont on est fier. Et ce que je vais t'apprendre, j'en ai honte, un peu. Mais j'en suis fier, et je ne vais pas te le cacher...»

Et Dumbledore commença son récit.

« J'ai fait mes études à Poudlard. Lors de ma septième année, j'ai fait la connaissance d'une jeune Serpentard. Celle-ci me voua une confiance sans feintes. Et c'est ainsi qu'un plan germa dans mon esprit...»

Harry écoutait Dumbledore. Il apprit comment celui-ci avait manipulé la jeune Serpentarde. Comment il l'avait présentée à un de ses amis moldus qui n'ignorait rien de la magie. Comment celui-ci avait fait mine de l'aimer, puis faisant semblant d'être horrifié par sa nature, l'avait abandonnée. Le vieux directeur raconta l'envoi de leur enfant dans un orphelinat moldu, la lettre qu'il lui avait fait parvenir, lui racontant qu'il était un sorcier, issu d'un des fondateurs d'une prestigieuse école de sorcellerie. Venais ensuite l'implantation en lui de la capacité à parler Fourchelang, son éducation magique, l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets, l'ascension de Tom Elvis Jedusor au titre de Voldemort, le Lord des Ténèbres.

Le jeune homme n'en revenait pas. Et dire qu'il croyait devoir son malheur à Voldemort! Alors que Voldemort avait lui-même été manipulé par Dumbledore, comme sa mère avant lui. Mais la stupéfaction qu'il éprouvait n'était rien face à la rage et la haine qui l'envahirent quand Dumbledore avoua avoir également manipulé Lily, James, Remus, Sirius et Peter.

« Mais pourquoi avez-vous fais ça ? » hurla-t-il, ses yeux émeraudes étincelants de fureur, de tristesse et d'amertume.

Le vieux directeur lui sourit, d'un sourire carnassier, moqueur.

« Je voulais tout simplement avoir à mes côtés quelqu'un près à se battre pour moi, quoi qu'il arrive. Quelqu'un qui me vouerait une confiance aveugle »

Et il continua. Il raconta comment il avait ensorcelé Sybille Trelawney, pour qu'elle déclame sa prophétie. Puis le soir de la disparition de Voldemort, comment il avait pénétré dans le corps de Harry, et avait résisté avec lui à l'Avada Kedavra de Voldemort.

« Professeur... murmura Harry d'une voix blanche, dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai...»

À ce moment, un sourire fugace tordit les lèvres de Dumbledore. Sourire qui se transforma en éclat de rire lorsque Harry le pointa du doigt en s'exclamant :

« Attrapé, Professeur! Vous ne m'aurez pas!

Poisson d'Avril, Harry! répondit le vieil homme en éclatant de rire.

N'empêche que vous avez dû bien vous ennuyer pour inventer tout ça! dit Harry avec un sourire.

Je crois que tes amis t'attendent » répliqua-t-il en souriant.

Le jeune homme se leva de son fauteuil et sortit bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

« Pfff... il devient de plus en plus gâteux avec le temps » soupira-t-il en sortant son agenda.

Le Survivant tourna rapidement les pages du petit carnet.

« 8 Septembre... Qu'est-ce que je disais!»

Et il partit rejoindre Ron et Hermione.


	2. RaRs

--- Réponses aux Reviews ---

**Anie Celebrindal **: Mirchiii! Ça fais très plaisir, d'autant plus que je me suis vraiment pas cassé la tête à écrire ça :)

**Demoness Lange** : se tape la tête contre le mur Bon... t'as pas compris la base de l'histoire. On est d'accord que le poisson d'avril, c'est le 1er avril (et pas le 8 septembre). Quand Harry dis que Dumby est gâteux, c'est justement parce qu'il fait des poissons d'avril le 8 septembre! T'as compris? (sans vouloir être méchante, lol)

**eiliss** : Hum... je sens de l'ironie... Sans doute parce qu'il y en a. Oui, c'est court, oui, c'est vite écrit, oui, il n'y a pas vraiment de logique. Mais tu vois, j'ai fais un en-tête avec marqué "J'ai écrit cette fic sur un coup de tête". Le "coup de tête " sous-entend une rapidité d'écriture, un texte pas long et un manque certain de logique. Tu piges?

**Philoso** : Mwahaha! "Les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleures"! En fait, c'est la première fois que j'applique ce proverbe (la plupart du temps, je refais et refais la même blague et ça devient super-lourd )

**emichou** : Je t'ai fais mourir de rire? Oups ! Mea culpa! Promis, j'apporterais des fleurs sur ta tombe tous les jours ;) Et oui, c'était un poisson d'avril. Et pareil que toi, j'adore les fics où Dumby est ridicule!

**lily-rose **: Merci :)


End file.
